warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Brazen Minotaurs
The Brazen Minotaurs is a Loyalist, Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. It is dedicated to the protection of the Sargassion Reach and the Kandoor-system. Hailing from the Jungle World of Tauron, the Brazen Minotaurs are renowned for their bluntness and direct approach of warfare: to them it is not enough to simply defeat the enemy, they have to eradicate him utterly in order to prevent further attacks. Like other Chapters, the Brazen Minotaurs are often used as a blunt instrument of force who eschew the more subtle means of warfare for hand-to-hand combat where its warriors can gain much renown. Little of substance is known about the Chapter in Imperial records. Chapter History Though little is known about the Brazen Minotaurs in Imperial records, it is fairly known that the Chapter has had close dealings with the Raven Guard on several occasions in recent Imperial history, and despite their obvious differences in mentality, both Chapters seem to have forged bonds of loyalties and mutual support. Despite their pride and distinguished service, in truth the Brazen Minotaurs are hard-pressed. The Chapter was still recovering from the great sacrifice it had made on Empalion II when the Sargassion Reach came under attack from both the well-known xenos threat of the Orks from WAAAGH! Grakka and sustained incursions of Nurgle-aligned Chaos warbands such as the Empyrion's Blight. Notable Campaigns *'Battle for Empalion II (Unknown Date.M41)' - When the Raven Guard laid siege to an Iron Warriors fortress on the world of Empalion II the task seemed hopeless, until a force of Brazen Minotaurs arrived to assist their cousins in their hour of need. The Brazen Minotaurs sacrificed an entire company to distract the Iron Warriors as a decoy, allowing the Raven Guard 4th Company to infiltrate the Iron Warriors fortress and destroy it from within. *'Mission to Kasharat (Unknown Date.M41)' - During the war for the Sargassion Reach the Brazen Minotaurs Chief Librarian Theseon was captured by the forces of the Empyrion's Blight Chaos Space Marine warband and brought to the corrupted Mortuary World of Kasharat to be broken. A small team of Brazen Minotaurs mounted a rescue mission but would likely have failed without the intervention and assistance of a squad of Raven Guard Astartes led by Shadow Captain Koryn who deployed to the surface of the Mortuary World in advance of the Brazen Minotaurs' rescue mission and cleared the way for them. Though both Chapters suffered casualties, the mission was ultimately successful and a debt between the two Loyalist Chapters was repaid. *'Battle for Fortane's World (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Sargassion Reach was on the brink of destruction at the hands of the foul Chaotic warband known as Empyrion's Blight when the Fortress World of Fortane's World fell to the machinations of the Archenemy. Rather than having fallen to strength of arms the bastion fell to corruption from within. Even worse, the eccentric orbit of Fortane's World would bring it within a matter of days within the outer limits of the densely populated neighboring star system of Kandoor. Unwilling to allow the sickening plague of the Traitor Legions to infest another star system, the Brazen Minotaurs' 3rd and 5th Companies laid siege to the bastion of Fortane's World, determined to cleanse it of the Traitors before they could stage an invasion of the Kandoor System and doom billions to plague and death. With time running out and the siege protracted, the enemy was able to swamp the Brazen Minotaurs with endless hordes of corrupted Imperial Guardsmen, delaying them until the planet's orbit reached its zenith and entered its neighboring system. Determined to aid their fellow Chapter, a strike force from the Raven Guard's 4th Company led by Shadow Captain Koryn came to the Brazen Minotaurs' aid. Three squads made planetfall and though they suffered significant casualties, the Raven Guard was ultimately able to infiltrate the bastion and open it for bombardment from orbit, destroying a massive Chaos army and protecting the colonists of the Kandoor System. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Brazen Minotaurs are only concerned with the destruction of their foes in as quick and as clean a way as possible. They prefer to meet their enemies head-on, looking them in the eyes before taking their lives. The Chapter's strategies are not subtle. They do not need to understand their enemy since such knowledge is unnecessary in order to strike him down. The Chapter possesses an unwavering and unquestioning approach to battle as it storms its way to victory after victory in the name of the Emperor. The Brazen Minotaurs always act as a fist of iron driven into the very heart of the enemy. Chapter Beliefs Brazen Minotaurs believe in fighting on to the bitter end, until the very last of them have fallen, despite the fact that their cause might be futile or lost. They believe that such actions are the duty of a Space Marine and are required to maintain the honour of the Brazen Minotaurs. All Brazen Minotaurs desire only to bring swift death to the enemies of the Imperium, but they have a particular relish for defeating the Forces of Chaos and those who have betrayed the Emperor's trust by turning to the service of the Ruinous Powers. Brazen Minotaurs believe in facing all obstacles with unflinching determination no matter the cost, and a death earned in honest combat with the foes of the Emperor is a death to be relished. Notable Brazen Minotaurs *'Captain Lumeous (Deceased)' - Former Captain of the Brazen Minotaurs' 5th Company who died on Fortane's World while fighting a Chaos war-engine known as a Defiler. *'Captain Daed' - Captain of the Brazen Minotaurs' 3rd Company. The shoulders of his shimmering golden Power Armour are draped by the pelt of one of the hulking black lions that roam the forest of Tauron, the Brazen Minotaurs' homeworld. Daed carries a Bolt Pistol and a Tauronic Power Axe, its head finely etched with Tauronic runes and artistic flourishes. *'Chief Librarian Theseon' - Theseon is the Brazen Minotaurs' Chief Librarian. *'Sergeant Bardos' - Bardos is a Veteran Sergeant of the 3rd Company. *'Veteran Sergeant Bast' - Bast is a Veteran Sergeant of the 3rd Company. *'Targos' - Targos is a Devastator Marine of the 3rd Company. He carries a Heavy Bolter into battle. *'Throl' - A Battle-Brother of the 3rd Company. *'Ancient Archeos' - Ancient Archeos was a Venerable Dreadnought of ancient origin, older even than the Brazen Minotaurs' current Chapter Master, a living embodiment of their link to their glorious past. Equipped with a Power Fist and the somewhat unorthodox Heavy Flamer, Ancient Archeos died on Fortane's World, surrounded by enemy casualties he had inflicted. Chapter Fleet *''Pride of Tauron'' (Battle Barge) - Vessel attached to the 3rd Company under Captain Daed. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Brazen Minotaurs' Power Armour is bronze with white painted onto the inset of the shoulder plates. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest is also bronze. The black squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran -- is indicated on the right shoulder plate. A white Gothic numeral centred on the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. The colour of the left knee guard indicates company number in accordance with the Codex -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Brazen Minotaurs' Chapter badge is a black bull's head on a white background. Canon Conflict Some of the more recent sources indicate that the Chapter's badge is a blue bull's head on a white background rather than black. It is unclear if this is just a variant, a mistake or a true change in the standard Chapter badge colour. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 21 *''Art of Warhammer 40,000'', pp. 70-71 *''How To Paint Space Marines'', "Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Poster" (Out of Print), pp. 77, 89 *''Labyrinth of Sorrows'' (Audio Book) by George Mann *''The Unkindness of Ravens'' (Novella) by George Mann *''Old Scars'' (Short Story) by George Mann es:Minotauros Temerarios Category:B Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding